Because there's too much left to say
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Because there's too much left to say" - rawrchelle] Sakura. Sasuke/Sakura. Drużyna 7. Nie widzisz? To zawsze byłeś ty.


cześć słoneczko, jak się masz?

po pierwsze chciałabym ci podziękować. nie mamy lekko–nasza obrona słabnie i jestem zmęczona jak cholera–ale to dzięki tobie zaszliśmy tak daleko, więc nie mam zamiaru narzekać. zamierzamy to przetrwać. _zamierzamy._

sasuke nadal zbyt dużo nie mówi, ale każdego dnia się poprawia. dzisiaj powiedział mi nawet dzień dobry. ucieszyło mnie to.

on mnie kocha, wiedziałeś? zawsze kochał. byłam zbyt ślepa, żeby wtedy to zauważyć–ale teraz już wiem. może nie potrafi tego wyrazić słowami, ale widzę to, kiedy pozwala mi zrobić sobie śniadanie i zasnąć przy sobie w łóżku.

nadal wykuwają w skale twoją twarz. czasem czuję silne pragnienie, żeby zaprojektować wszystko nad twoim nosem. może któregoś dnia to zrobię.

cześć, słoneczko–nadal mnie kochasz? zastanawiam się nad tym od czasu do czasu, ale jest coraz lepiej. nigdy nie zasługiwałam na kogoś takiego jak ty–ale nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałam.

boże, nienawidzę tego. obiecałeś, że sprowadzisz sasuke–i zrobiłeś to. walczyłeś i krwawiłeś i złamałeś się, ale to _zrobiłeś_. sprawiłeś, że stał się cud. gdybym wiedziała, że zrobisz tak wiele, żeby dotrzymać jednej obietnicy, obiecałabym ci, że drużyna siódma będzie razem do samego końca.

zapowiada się słoneczny dzień. lubię słoneczne dni, ponieważ przypominają mi o tobie i o tym jak świecisz.

sasuke ma zaraz wrócić. tak właściwie powinnam być teraz w szpitalu, ale shishou odesłała mnie do domu, mówiąc, że (znów) się przemęczam. myślę, że robię po prostu to co umiem. ty też tak robiłeś, prawda? sasuke będzie zły, że to napisałam. ale hej, ja tylko wyrażam emocje, których on nie jest w stanie wyrazić.

szczerze mówiąc, gdybym miała wybierać między tobą a sasuke, wybrałabym ciebie.

(oficjalnie zamierzam to spalić, kiedy skończę pisać.)

sasuke to sasuke. oczywiście, że go kocham i chcę z nim być–ale gdybym wiedziała, że to jest to, co musieliśmy poświęcić–co _ty_ musiałeś poświęcić–och, sama nie wiem. po prostu–po prostu za tobą _tęsknię_, czy to takie złe?

teraz płaczę, głupku. świetnie. powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie doprowadzisz mnie do płaczu, prawda? kłamca. jesteś takim podłym kłamcą.

słoneczko. słoneczko. powinnam cię tak nazywać zanim odszedłeś. byłbyś szczęśliwy.

kakashi ma się dobrze. cóż, przynajmniej na tyle na ile może. wiesz jaki on jest. nigdy do końca nie wiadomo, co myśli, ale kiedy już się tego dowie, można przeczytać go jak otwartą książkę. ale wiesz co? wszyscy jesteśmy smutni. to twoja wina. no i hinata–och, ta biedna dziewczyna, jest kompletnie zdruzgotana. zawsze nieumyślnie raniłeś ludzi, prawda? tak jak mnie. nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałam, ale _zawsze_ mnie raniłeś.

a sai? cóż, radzi sobie najlepiej z nas wszystkich, jak się można było spodziewać. to on trzyma nas wszystkich razem. nie jesteś z niego dumny?

sasuke właśnie wrócił. spojrzał się na mnie i zapytał co robię. powiedziałam mu szczerze, że piszę do ciebie. stał w miejscu przez długą chwilę, po czym po cichu wszedł do łazienki. ta kartka papieru jest cała zabarwiona moimi łzami i założę się, że wyglądam teraz okropnie, dzięki tobie.

przypuszczam, że powinnam przejść do rzeczy, prawda? no więc widzisz–nienawidzę cię. przez te wszystkie lata wiele razy powtarzałam ci, że cię nienawidzę i że jesteś irytujący i że jesteś głupi–i słusznie. każdego dnia, kiedy wyjdę na zewnątrz, zobaczę twoją twarz wykutą w skale. kiedy popatrzę w niebo, będę o tobie myśleć, ponieważ _byłeś_ słońcem, a twoje oczy widziały to, co jest za niebem, widziały kosmos, a nawet to, co za nim. to przez ciebie przestałam pisać wielkimi literami i nienawidzę tego, ponieważ nie mogę przestać, bo jeśli to zrobię, poczuję jakbym straciła część ciebie i shishou _zawsze _strofuje mnie za moją niepoprawną gramatykę i nienawidzę cię, po prostu cię _nienawidzę_ za to, że mnie tak zraniłeś.

przepraszam, zachowałam się trochę nieodpowiednio. to był mój werbalny sposób, żeby cię uderzyć, wiesz?

prawdę mówiąc, zmieniłam zdanie. nie zamierzam spalić tego listu. zamierzam włożyć w niego moje serce, zapieczętować pocałunkiem i położyć go na twoim grobie. tylko tyle mogę zrobić.

kocham cię, słoneczko. naruto. byłeś moją nadzieją–kołdrą, która przechowywała moje rozbite kawałki, by nie rozsypały się na wszystkie strony i pomogłeś mi posklejać je wszystkie razem, krok po kroku. jestem na zawsze wdzięczna za to, co zrobiłeś dla nas–dla _mnie_–ale gdybyś tylko mógł zrobić więcej dla siebie, wiesz? zasługiwałeś na więcej niż tylko dwa dni bycia hokage. cała konoha tak uważa. jednak przypuszczam, że w końcu dostałeś to, czego chciałeś, prawda?

gratuluję. kocham cię. i dla pewności, sasuke też. i kakashi. i sai też, czasami. powinnam przestać pisać tak chaotycznie. przepraszam.

do zobaczenia,

sakura-chan

p.s. twoja twarz naprawdę pomogła mi w trafianiu do celu. dzięki.


End file.
